Pride Shot Down
Seishi thought he could calm down. His thoughts were still fried when he heard the news about death. The two were close friends, usually smoking together. His wife tried to comfort him while his daughter neglected him. Hikari had gone with , and to exact revenge on that had killed Asuma. Meanwhile, Seishi's pride was torn as he had accompanied Asuma on his mission to find the . Even there, he couldn't save his friend. His wife slapped him, "Seishi! Stop wallowing in despair and get up! If you want to avenge your friend then follow them! Follow your daughter!" Seishi regained his senses and thanked his wife. He announced, "I'm going! Aoi, please come with me." She took his hand and replied, "Sure." Into the forest they went, following after the team. Suddenly, Seishi stretched out his arm. He whispered, "Aoi, stop! I'm sensing nasty chakra." His blue eyes darted about until he focused on a tree in the 2 o'clock direction. He declared, "Whoever's hiding there, come out!" "I'm not hiding..." Kusanagi muttered as he walked out. "I was taking a piss." he finished as he looked up at the two. Tenseigan user...And a healer... he thought to himself as he yawned loudly, almost mocking Seishi and Aoi. "I've heard about you two. Apparently, you two are strong, but from what I can tell? The both of you are garbage. There's nothing for me to be afraid of." he spat, smirking. He ran up to them, jumping over them before they had the chance to blink. "I'm outta here." he said, making his way away from the duo. Gasping, Seishi thought, His chakra is stronger than I imagined! He will DEFINITELY pose a threat to Konoha! Is he part of Akatsuki, too? He looked at his wife who nodded. He's been with her long enough to read her thoughts easily. She had said, I agree. Let's eliminate him here. Entering Tenseigan Chakra Mode, he formed a golden sword that erupted from his hand and grazed the man's cheek. Holding the sword steady, Seishi announced, "Who are you? Do you have any plans to harm the Hidden Leaf?" Kusanagi's cheek healed almost instantly, and he turned around to the face the pair. "You don't need to know my name. As for harming the Hidden Leaf...I may or may not need to harm the village. It'd benefit me in my overall plans." he replied. Don't become too arrogant, child. an ancient voice said in his mind. You need to analyse this situation. Let them attack you. Aoi's mind clicked and she spoke telepathically to Seishi, Listen up, husband. This guy has a tutor in his mind. The tutor had just said, "Don't become too arrogant, child. You need to analyze the situation. Let them attack you." Seishi made no movement and replied, That's interesting. Well, let me test the waters. Pillar of Invidia: Afterimage Technique! Seishi's body miraged away. When he reappeared, there were many Seishi's. He created shadow clones to which Aoi coupled with water clones. Dissolving his blade, which had not moved an inch, Seishi unleashed a cyclone that flew towards their adversary. Kusanagi chuckled. "Already going all out?" he asked, tauntingly. Kusanagi quickly unsheathed his blade, before violently slashing his blade. From it, multiple waves shot out from the blade, all of them aiming towards the clones. "Clone's have a slight difference in chakra strength then the original." he began. "That's how I know these waves will pierce your clones. As for your cyclone..." he finished. Suddenly, Kusanagi sheathed his blade, letting the cyclone crash into him, creating a large smokescreen. As the smoke cleared, an armoured Kusanagi was visible, and even then the armour began to dissipate. "It won't harm me." Seishi chuckled, "This might be fun. Like I said, I was testing the waters." Looks like he hasn't found out about your ability to read minds, he said to Aoi. She made no movement, but spoke as if she was nodding, A special ability. I think I'm the only one out of all my clansmen to have the ability for telepathy. Lemme try him next. Seishi stepped back and prepared Yang Release: Four-fold Mirror Return since he knew there is no messing around with this person. Aoi released waves and waves of the water of her Torrent Release. "Torrent Release: Azure Dragon Fang!" she yelled, forming many pressurized water dragons that will explode on contact with organic matter. All water dragons charged the enemy, threatening to crush him under an equivalent of a five-mile-deep ocean of water pressure. "Don't insult me with your petty attacks." Kusanagi said, smirking as he did so. Quickly unsheathing his blade, he began creating slashes in the air, surrounding him. Eventually, he was surrounded in a box made of sword slashes, all of them protecting him. As the dragons came in contact with the barrier, they began moving ecstatically, before eventually diminishing into nothingness. Kusanagi sheathed his blade, sighing in exasperation. "Last warning. Or I shall murder you and your wife." he spat, a menacing look appearing on his face. "Well, we are pretty old," Seishi said, "That just might be a blessing. Although, I'll have to scold you for your word choice." Seishi shot up into the sky with Aoi standing on a Truthseeking platform. He created the golden blade that grew as tall as the sky. Taking grip on it, he sliced downwards, threatening to cut through the earth. While this was happening, Aoi had gathered up chakra and spat it out as water. It began piling up until a four-foot diameter circle reached all the way to her platform. "Torrent Release: Imperial Waterfall Funeral!" she shouted, as she slammed her palms on the water column, forcing it to crash downwards with the force of the deep ocean's water pressure. "You're getting annoying..." Kusanagi spat as he observed the incoming water column. With that, the box finally vanished, and he knew his opponents would think they would be at an advantage. "You may think the box had been protecting me," Kusanagi began, letting a mad grin appear on his face. "All this time, the box was protecting you from me." he finished. As he observed the incoming techniques, he chuckled. black wrappings shot out from his bag, making contact with the incoming attacks. The wrappings began to disrupt the chakra in the techniques, evenetually reducing them into useless chakra. Kusanagi took a step forward, as potent chakra began to seep into the area, creating an illusion which would most definitely impact his opponents. "Show me the first truth..." As he felt the nastiness creep into him, Seishi was close to panicking. His quick thinking allowed him to dissolve his sword and absorb the remaining chakra back into him. Just milliseconds later, Seishi unleashed Arc Symphony, hoping that the music will trap their adversary in the dream world. Although he knew it would most definitely hit, he prepared himself for the miniscule chance of it not affecting his opponent by gathering chakra to perform the Chrono Calculation. A Genjutsu based on audio... Kusanagi realized. Immediately, a plan surged into Kusanagi's mind, a plan which would save him. Kusanagi began to flow chakra into his ears, preventing the sound from impacting him. Unsheathing his blade, Kusanagi launched forward, slicing Seishi's hand off. The pain would most likely prevent Seishi's from finishing generating chakra for a technique. "I challenge you to a Kenjutsu battle." Seishi was rattled by the pain of losing his hand but it wasn't enough to distract him from infusing chakra as he had lost an arm before. Seishi's violin changed back into a Truth-seeking Ball and he clucked at his adversary, "For one thing, I think it is proper to give your name first before you challenge anybody." While Seishi was saying this, Aoi was healing his severed extremity. Seishi continued, "And second, I suck at kenjutsu. If you want to fight with swords, go ask my daughter." With his hand perfectly back, Seishi weaved the signs for Water Release: Wild Water Wave. Knowing this won't faze his opponent, Seishi unleashed a stream of water using the recoil to blast himself and Aoi farther into the sky. Aoi alerted, Careful, we're approaching a height where it will be hard to breathe. Making no motion, he replied, I know, but this should make him come up here too. Floating, Seishi began to slowly asphyxiate because of the low oxygen levels. Aoi still had lots of chakra reserves so she slowly released chakra from all her and turned the loose chakra into oxygen. With that, she placed her fingers on her husband's back and her own chest to allow for easy breathing. Kusanagi let out a sigh of exasperation, "My name is Kusanagi Hayeki. I don't need to converse with your kind." he spat, avoiding the sphere, which collided into a nearby tree. Yakedo, launch me up there. Kusanagi thought to himself, when suddenly, he was launched into the sky. Now in air, Kusanagi released streams of chakra at his opponents, all of them coming from individual tenketsu. Seishi wasn't surprised when he saw Kusanagi cover the distance Seishi traveled in less than a second. Seishi's Truthseeker Orbs formed a wall that blocked the chakra streams coming towards him. Seishi had identified the technique as ninjutsu which has no power when faced with Truthseeker Orbs. "Nice to meet you too, Kusanagi," Seishi said, with an undertone that joked that Kusanagi's attack was a "greeting", "I am Seishi Hyuga and this is my wife Aoi Haru. I may not please you but I could test out my skill in kenjutsu." He created his golden blade and it settled into the shape of a rapier. Aoi connected an invisible thread of chakra to Seishi, allowing the flow of Aoi's healing prowess into Seishi's body so that any injury he receives heals instantly. He walked up to Kusanagi and placed his left hand behind his back, brandishing his golden chakra rapier. "En garde, sir." "Swordplay is not only about skill with a blade," Kusanagi began. "It is also about showing pain." he finished. With that, he unsheathed his blade, and instantly appeared behind Aoi. "Say goodbye to your family." he spat, quickly decapitating the woman. Her head launched forward, blood spilling everywhere. Using that as a distraction, Kusanagi appeared behind Seishi, slashing him violently. Since Seishi had been an unfeeling murderer before, he could step in Kusanagi's shoes. As the blade slashed through him, he thought, Oh well, I knew living long would be a curse. My 151st birthday was yesterday. Lucky me. He rolled through the air (is that possible?), in pain for the first time in 15 years. Seishi said, "You're quite fast. My daughter would probably lose in terms of speed." There was one thing off about the situation. The body of Aoi, which was supposed to still be on the platform had disappeared. Glancing down, he winced. I'm assuming the body fell down. He then dispelled his Tenseigan Chakra Mode, leaving one Truthseeker Orb out to create a platform. He stood on it, spreading his arms out. He invited, "Well, what are you waiting for? Finish me." He thought, Sorry, Hikari, but your annoying dad will be off to the Pure Lands now. Kusanagi grinned. "May your chakra be eternal..." he muttered, before thrusting himself forward, decapitating the man once known as Seishi Hyuga. As his soul was ripped from his body, he met his wife's soul. She scolded him, "I thought you were better than this!" Her attitude made a 360. "I guess my husband is still a warrior to the core." Seishi said, "I'll be back, Aoi. I have somewhere to be." Aoi spoke in a way that could be defined as shooing him away, "Go." Seishi flew through the air until he found his daughter. He easily slid his way into her body. Hikari who was already in Tenseigan Chakra Mode glowed blue which frightened her company. Choji asked, "What happened, Hikari?" She smiled, "No. It's nothing."